This invention relates to the electrodeposition of bright ductile fine-grained nickel, cobalt or nickel-cobalt alloy from aqueous acidic nickel, cobalt and nickel-cobalt plating electrolytes. More particularly, this invention relates to the use in these electrolytes of certain acid derivatives of aminoacetylenic compounds.
The use of aminoacetylenic compounds was proposed in Kardos et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,522. But the use of such compounds has been limited because of the tendency of these compounds of yield rather brittle deposits of nickel. The hydrochloric acid derivatives of aminoactylenic compounds have been used as shown in Law U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,081 and Great Britain Pat. No. 1,143,257. These latter compounds are volatile and are driven from the electrolyte by the elevated temperatures used in bright nickel, cobalt and nickel-cobalt alloy electrodeposition. It is desirable to use higher temperatures for the bath in order to increase the efficiencies of the bath and to provide for a greater electrodeposition coating in a shorter period of time.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved acidic aqueous solution for use in bright nickel, and nickel-cobalt alloy electroplating.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved process for producing bright nickel, cobalt or nickel-cobalt alloy deposits which includes heating the bath to temperatures above 60.degree. C so as to increase the efficiency thereof, the bath including as an addition agent from about 0.005 to about 0.3 grams per liter of the solution consisting of, diethylaminopropyne sulfate. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent hereinafter.